onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sanji
__TOC__ Chapter 843 Any point reopening it now that he called himself "Vinsmoke Sanji"? Rhavkin (talk) 13:19, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, do we really have to have this discussion? Yes, we all know he is probably lying and doesn't agree with what he said. But the words came from Sanji's mouth, which is what everyone that was arguing against it before said we needed. As an encyclopedic entity, we MUST rename the page. Other language OP wikis have done it already, let's not continue to be stubborn and just factually incorrect. 13:26, October 20, 2016 (UTC) He said it, it's his name. That was my main problem beforehand. 13:29, October 20, 2016 (UTC) 99.99 with a tilde over it to indicate decimal repetion% sure he's lying. But that doesn't matter. Renaming time. But just so everyone knows, WE DO NOT HAVE TO CHANGE THE LINKS. You're welcome. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 13:33, October 20, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, as long as we just keep links Sanji it'll be the same as with Law, no spoilers in the link itself. : 13:35, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Although my opinion didn't change (that we should rename the page Vinsmoke Sanji), I feel there isn't really any point in bumping the discussion every chapter. Let's just wait the end of the saga, or rather when Sanji gets back to his crew. If at that point he doesn't say anything about dropping his surname, then we should rename it. Well, it's not so much bumping it every chapter as bumping it now that Sanji himself has said "I'm Vinsmoke Sanji bitches" or words to that effect... 13:38, October 20, 2016 (UTC) We'd need another poll to rename at this point. 13:40, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Not really. Most of the people who voted to keep it here wanted it this way until Sanji said otherwise, and he did (even if it's definitely a lie). No one has dissented to it yet either. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 15:39, October 20, 2016 (UTC) I don't think we need a poll if we get a clear majority here. Hopefully we can get that before the end of the day. 16:12, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Such petty squabbles, how unsightly. The Dreamer (talk) 16:21, October 20, 2016 (UTC) At the end of whether we like it or not (even Sanji himself) Vinsmoke is part of his birth name and should be included in his bio. Sure if this was real life then you could make a case because there a number of historical figures who have changed their names and have been recognized by it. But this is just a fictional series so need to get super complicated over it. Keep it simple folks :P Besides all we are doing is just delaying the inevitable... 16:43, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Change it to Vinsmoke Sanji. 16:44, October 20, 2016 (UTC) It's pretty cut and dry at this point. Unless you're going to make the argument that we should wait until he formally denounces the name, which is really silly and straw-grasping at this point --Mandon (talk) 16:49, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Unanimous so gonna move the page. Now we'll just have to wait until the end when he renounces his name and we change it back. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 16:55, October 20, 2016 (UTC) :I'm neutral on whether or not the wiki should use "Sanji" or "Vinsmoke Sanji", but shouldn't the infobox (along with the Japanese name, Romanized name, etc) match the page name as well for consistency (Like with the infoboxes of Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro)? ★ WindStar7125 Talk 17:22, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Well...that's that. Rayfire (talk) 23:31, October 20, 2016 (UTC) This will be a temp change. 01:13, October 21, 2016 (UTC) :Well, Sanji has just called himself "Sanji" for most of his life, dropping "Vinsmoke" out of his choie and his father's insistence. If not for this incident, Sanji woul just be "Sanji". I don't know if this is going to be droppe, but there is always the note of Franky and Portgas D. Ace to reference should the time come for change. Other then it being "spoilery" (LIKE THAT HAS STOPPED THIS WIKIA BEFORE >:-D ) I don't see a reason for voting aginst it even if it turn out to be relevant for a single chapter. :"Vinsmoke Sanji" doesn't have much of ring. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 17:57, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Odex voice actor This is about his second Odex voice actor. He does not have a Wikipedia page so the link should be removed. I tried to do it myself but I couldn't find out how to do it seeing that the Statistics box is separated from the article. SK071 (talk) 17:09, December 15, 2016 (UTC)SK071 "Vinsmoke Sanji died at sea" I guess it's confirmed that he dismissed his full name. Change the title back? --Mandon (talk) 16:25, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Is it? In Jaimini's Box he says "the Vinsmoke Sanji who escaped from Germa died on the seas." Doesn't really indicate that he dropped his surname. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 17:00, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Close enough. Move it back. 17:16, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Let's stop rushing to changing every title back and forth and back and forth and wait until it's all over. 18:29, June 29, 2017 (UTC) ^This. It's better to wait until the arc is over so we're not moving it back and forth constantly. 19:21, June 29, 2017 (UTC) I still don't see how that would change anything. It was no mystery his hate for his family which did not change at all during the saga and as many already said in the previous discussion has no relevance on his name. That statement is no different then when he said Jaji wasn't his father or he wasn't his son. The phrase "the man you knew no longer exist", and it's different versions, usually mean that's he's a new man, not that he changed his name. Let's not get too literal. Rhavkin (talk) 19:24, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Juts like Franky and Ace, he chooses his name is Sanji, not Vinsmoke Sanji. The title should be changed. --Klobis (talk) 04:05, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Unlike Franky and Ace, he didn't changed his name, just omitted his last name for personal reasons, like Momonosuke and Vivi. Rhavkin (talk) 04:27, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Until the arc wraps up, I support keeping Vinsmoke Sanji 04:41, June 30, 2017 (UTC) I'm fine with changing the name back if Klobis thinks he indicated dropping his last name Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 16:52, July 1, 2017 (UTC) Klobis can share a more literal translation of that sentence, but I believe we are disagreeing on its meaning/importance. It doesn't seem to be a translation issue. I agree with moving him back to just Sanji, but it's probably a good idea to leave it until the end of the arc in case Oda throws anything else at us. 10:45, July 2, 2017 (UTC) Volume 86 Info It looks like we finally have confirmation on Sanji's name. The character introductions in Volume 86 listed Vinsmoke Sanji as dead and Sanji as a member of the Straw Hats. 17:38, August 4, 2017 (UTC) Time to change it back to just Sanji then 17:41, August 4, 2017 (UTC) It's not like we're gonna make a separate page for "Vinsmoke Sanji", its still the same character. A couple volumes ago Pound, Lola, and Chiffon was listed as members of the Big Mom Pirates so that page isn't that credible. I don't see what this new information changed. Rhavkin (talk) 18:43, August 4, 2017 (UTC) I hate to be a party-pooper, but I just checked the previous volumes, and Sanji was always listed like that, as Sanji, the only noticeable difference is that it's "faded out" for the volumes when he is still with Germa. So there is no new information to begin with. I also believe that nowhere there it's stated that "Vinsmoke Sanji" is dead, since the text looks like a copypasta for all volumes to me. So that sentence too is probably that twitter guy conclusion.